


The Best Man

by CatMoran (akaCat)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-24
Updated: 2002-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaCat/pseuds/CatMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't be separated. Post-Sentinel Too, Part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man

Simon was the best man at Jim's wedding. Jim apologized and explained, and it really did make sense. Not only was he Jim's friend and boss, but he was Karen's cousin, and the man who'd introduced them to each other.

At least I was invited. Since it was the second wedding for both of them, it was really small. Simon and his new wife, Beth. Jim's dad and Steven, and Karen's folks. Karen's sister was her matron of honor. And me, of course.

After the ceremony, everyone just went home. Karen had a sweet little B&amp;B up the coast a few miles. It was close enough that Jim could commute, no problem, but he was already making noises about going to work for the Sheriff's department up there. I told him he could try out for the Cascade Baywatch.

I went home to the loft. Jim wasn't ready to sell it yet, and figured I'd make the perfect tenant, since he had me so well trained. Of course, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt me.

It lasted two weeks. Thirteen days, if you want to be technical about it. Thursday night, 8pm, Jim showed up at my door.

I was expecting him. I mean, the whole time that he and Karen were dating and sleeping together, he never spent more than two nights away. Then he'd return, looking sated but... desolate.

Jim's a bright cop, but he missed an essential fact three years ago at the fountain, when he made the decision to merge with me--we can't be separated. Well, we *can*, but neither of us would survive it.

I don't mind the idea so much, I guess that's why I haven't pointed the facts out to him. I mean, I like living, but my number was up, you know? But he's got time left to live, so as long as he's got things to do and he's with me, I don't mind.

The only way he could stay with Karen would be to bring me with him, and I'm through following him. If he wants to survive, he'll have to accommodate to me, now.

So the only surprise that I felt was that he lasted thirteen days. He appeared at the door looking ragged, worn and desperate. He entered the loft like a vengeful but insubstantial ghost, striking out verbally at everything he saw.

He started up the stairs out of habit. I caught his arm and turned him around. No way, man. I'm paying monthlies on this place, the upstairs bed is mine. I steered him, grumbling but willing, to the futon in my little room.

He was asleep within minutes. Fine by me. He was back, I didn't need to hear the specifics now, or really ever.

I went up the stairs to bed, to the king-size bed with the blue sheets and yellow comforter.

Jim will be staying here under my conditions, now. I'll never sleep downstairs again, but he may still earn a place here, beside me.

Fin


End file.
